


Thawed Feelings

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Post canon, Sisterly bonding, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: After the thaw of Arendelle, Elsa notices some odd behaviour from her sister, Anna. She knows that things should be happy, but all signs point to something being up with her. Elsa is determined to find out what. However, what Elsa doesn't expect... is that Anna's issues concern her greatly. (Elsanna, Canon, Fluff)





	Thawed Feelings

After the thaw, Elsa thought that Anna was going to have a much happier life than when they had been separated. She was finally able to go out of the castle as often as she liked, able to talk to her sister again and plus, she had a new boyfriend, who would love her much more than the last one.

When Anna had told Elsa that she and Kristoff were dating, the Queen was happy that Anna had learned her lesson about throwing herself into love right away. She knew that Anna would take her time with Kristoff, get to know him better as a person.

With this news, Elsa was able to breathe a sigh of relief for a time. She ended up being able to focus a lot more on her royal duties, able to soon get a good hold on being queen. She'd trained all of her life for this, so it came as second nature to her.

Of course, Elsa made time for her sister. After all, they had those long thirteen years of separation to catch up on. But even then, Elsa also made sure she didn't interfere much with Anna's love life. Sure, Elsa had also come out as a lesbian, meaning that Anna was going to have to be the one to produce an heir, but that didn't mean Elsa was going to force Anna to settle down with Kristoff right away.

She had known that if Anna was going to have a family with someone, she'd prefer it to be with someone she truly loved and for the most part, Anna did seem to love Kristoff dearly. After over six months of this, however, things started to change.

It started when Elsa started to notice that Anna didn't wish to hang out with her as often. The Princess started to grow distant from her, shutting her out. Elsa was confused and a little worried about this. What worried Elsa more was that Anna had apparently been avoiding Kristoff as well.

Elsa's current theory about all this at the time was that Anna was just going through a rough patch with Kristoff. Perhaps they'd had an argument and Anna needed space. Elsa knew these sort of things would blow over, considering how much of a forgiving person Anna was.

But after two weeks and no sign of Anna's mood improving, Elsa had to know what was going on. She was growing very concerned about Anna's wellbeing. One morning, after taking care of a few errands, Elsa decided to track down Kristoff.

The ice harvester was in the stables, getting his reindeer and sleigh ready for his morning deliveries. Elsa soon caught him in time, the Queen rushing to the door of the stables. "Kristoff?"

Turning around, the blonde man smiled at Elsa, giving her a warm friendly expression. "Oh, Elsa, Hi! What are you doing here?"

"I... came to talk to you," Elsa began, a little nervous. "Are you busy? I hope I'm not interrupting your deliveries or anything."

"Nah, Elsa, it's fine," Kristoff told her. "I've got five minutes to spare, don't worry. So... what's on your mind?" He then leaned against the side of his sleigh, folding his arms.

"Well... Kristoff," Elsa took a breath before speaking again. "I was wondering how you and Anna were doing. Is everything okay?"

Kristoff looked away, a confused look on his face. "I guess, but..." He sighed. "Well, okay, things are going good and they're not so good. I assume Anna told you about what happened with us the other week, right?"

Elsa was confused as well. "No... she hasn't spoken to me much for the last fortnight. I thought you might have known what's wrong with her, since she's started avoiding you too."

"Ah," Kristoff realised. "Well, okay let me fill you in. Around two weeks ago, Anna and I went out on a date into town, went dancing, went to the bar, all the usual couple stuff. But then we had a long chat and Anna said... she wanted to break up."

Elsa's heart sank. What could have possibly made Anna want to break up with Kristoff, the man who clearly loved her more than anything else? "Wait what?!" the queen gasped. "But... why? You two were perfect together!"

"We were," Kristoff stated. "But these things happen sometimes, Elsa. Don't worry, there were no bad things between us. We promised to remain good friends... but then she's been ignoring me as well."

"That's troubling," Elsa admitted. "Did she give any reasons why she wanted you and her to... separate?"

Stroking his chin, the burly blonde man thought. "Well, I think she said something about discovering something about herself, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I was just trying not to get upset at the time and understand that was what she wanted."

"That was very mature and kind of you, Kristoff," Elsa told him. "Don't worry... I'll figure this out with Anna. She's probably up by now."

"Just be careful, Elsa," Kristoff warned her. "Something funny is up with our resident feisty pants... and I don't know if I like it."

"Understood," Elsa agreed, before leaving Kristoff in peace.

Heading back towards the castle, Elsa's thoughts were troubled. Her baby sister, who she assumed was the happiest woman in the world, was clearly in some state of stress. Elsa struggled to wonder what could be bothering her, what could have led to her breaking up with Kristoff.

Part of Elsa wondered if she was somehow responsible for this, if she had some part to play in whatever ailed Anna. That made Elsa feel down inside. If she was responsible, she would have ruined Anna's happiness again. Her hands started to grow colder at the thought of that.

 _Stay calm_ , Elsa told herself in her mind, but how could she? Her baby sister was in some distress and it could have been her fault. How could she not panic over this? But she had to be calm. Arendelle didn't need a second eternal winter, not when the season itself was already upon it.

Heading through the halls of the castle, Elsa soon found Anna's room. The door was closed, meaning Anna was inside and likely asleep. Although, Elsa knew that Anna wouldn't sleep in this late. She did enjoy a lie in, but not for this long.

Reaching out her with her hand, Elsa sighed and tapped on the door, hoping to get Anna's attention. "Oh, Anna? Are you in there?" She asked, calling out. There was a sense of Deja Vu for Elsa doing this. It was very reminiscent of how Anna would tap on her door as a child.

However, unlike when Anna was little, there was a voice that called out to her. "Elsa? Is that you?"

The blonde nodded, a little relieved to hear Anna's voice, but she was still wracked with worry. "Yes, Anna, it's me. Can I... can I come in?"

"Uh, sure," Anna replied, still sounding a bit cheerful, but Elsa could sense some doubt from Anna's voice. She was hiding something and Elsa needed to find out what it was.

Turning the doorknob, Elsa walked into Anna's bedroom, finding the princess reading in bed, her strawberry blonde hair in its usual mess. She seemed happy, but Elsa knew it was all a charade. She knew that deep inside, Anna was hurting over something.

Sitting on a chair next to Anna's bed, the blonde smiled at her sister. "Is that a new book?" She asked, hoping to not thrust Anna into a topic she was uncomfortable about.

"Oh yeah!" Anna chirped. "The only book in the library I haven't read. Which is saying a lot, since I've read all of them over a dozen times."

"Is it any good?" Elsa wondered.

"It's a bit a slow at the start, but it's gotten really good at now!" Anna put her book down and smiled back at Elsa. Her teal eyes were so full of wonder and life, but Elsa could tell their usual glow had faded. Everything about Anna seemed off.

Realising she couldn't put it off, Elsa spoke again, looking into Anna's eyes. "Anna... is there something wrong?" She said bluntly.

"E-Excuse me?" Anna stuttered, a little surprised. "Oh... there's nothing wrong. Trust me."

"Oh, alright," Elsa accepted. "It's just... I was talking to Kristoff just now and he... told me a few things."

Anna then looked down and sighed. "Oh... you were gonna find out sooner or later." She then gave Elsa a reassuring smile. "But don't worry about it, okay Elsa? I promise you, I had a good reason for leaving Kristoff. Trust me."

"Anna, I'm sure you do, but I'm your sister," Elsa insisted. "It's my duty to care about you. You've been avoiding Kristoff and me for two weeks now. I'm worried about you Anna, please just tell me what's wrong."

"Look, I'm going through some stuff right now, okay?" Anna answered. "It's... personal to me. When I've dealt with it, I'll tell you all about it."

"But I want to know-"

"Queen Elsa!" A voice suddenly called from the hallway. It was feminine, slightly young, one of the maids.

 _Goddamnit_ , Elsa's thoughts said in an exasperated manner. "Yes, what is it?"

"The representative from the chamber of commerce is here to see you," the maid told her. "He says he needs to speak with you."

Sighing, Elsa knew her duties as Queen had to take precedence over family matters. Looking at Anna, Elsa gave Anna a slightly cold gaze. "We'll talk about this later, Anna. Right now, I need to do some work." She then left her sister in peace.

As Elsa left the room, Anna held her hands to her chest. "I hope you don't hate me for this, Elsa," she said, before curling up in the blanket.

xXx

 

Later that day, once Elsa had put the rest of her duties behind her, she went off to look for Anna again. She assumed her sister would be around the castle somewhere, knowing that she was likely to just be goofing off someplace. She was still a little uneasy after how their last conversation had gone.

She knew she had to try and patch things up with Anna and get her to come clean on calmer terms. But part of Elsa wanted to just leave it be. This was something personal to Anna so it was best that Elsa just leave it alone. But she couldn't leave it alone. Some part of Elsa's being wouldn't be satisfied until the found out what was wrong with her baby sister.

As she prowled the halls, Elsa couldn't find Anna anywhere, making her worry even more. Looking outside, Elsa could see it was starting to get late and snow was starting to fall, thankfully not of her own creation. It was the middle of February, one of the coldest months of the year.

Elsa held her hands to her chest, trying to keep the magic inside. She'd gone long without a freakout, so she would remain in control of her powers here. But she missed Anna, the adorable princess who long ago, she took an oath to protect.

As Elsa pondered where Anna could be, the Queen was suddenly approached by Gerda, her personal maid and one of the kindest souls she knew. "Your majesty?"

Turning, Elsa smiled softly, greeting her maid. "Gerda, what a pleasant surprise."

"Is there something I can help you with, my queen?" Gerda wondered. "You seem a little... distressed."

Of course, Gerda would have figured out something was wrong. She had a sixth sense for that sort of thing. Even so, Elsa was a little unsure she should bring Gerda into this. But the maid was loyal and kind and had been a mother figure to her these past few years.

"Yes," Elsa spoke, looking at her friend. "Have you seen Anna by any chance? I'm looking for her right now and I can't seem to find her."

Gerda stroked her chin. "I'm not too sure myself, your majesty. The last I saw of your sister, she was heading outside towards the stables."

The Queen's eyes pricked wide open. "The stables?"

"Yes, she was all dressed up in that pink winter dress of hers. I don't know why she was going out, she didn't tell me," Gerda mused. "I assumed she was just going for a walk, but it's getting quite late and the snow is starting to come down."

Scowling, Elsa felt determined. Wherever Anna had gone, Elsa would bring her home. She wasn't going to let Anna be lost out in the snow if a blizzard kicked up over the kingdom. "Don't worry, Gerda, I'll handle it," Elsa replied, knowing she had to go and find her sister.

"Be careful out there," The old maid warned. "There's a big storm forecast for tonight. I'd hate to lose you as well."

"Gerda, I'm one with the wind and snow, remember?" Elsa assured her. "I'll be fine. Besides, I have a feeling Anna won't have gone far." She smiled, heading down towards the courtyard. As she walked out of the doors, she sighed, feeling the cold breeze on her face.

Elsa was now in her natural element. There wasn't a thing she didn't love about winter and the cold. But there would be better opportunities for Elsa to enjoy her surroundings. She had a sister to find. Holding out her hands, she conjured an ice horse for herself. There wasn't time for her to get her own horse, so this icy steed would have to do.

Climbing onto the back of the horse, Elsa tugged on the icy reins, directing herself out of the yard. She quickly made her way through the streets of Arendelle, the icy wind blowing through her hair. As she left the limits of the town, Elsa used her magic on the snow around her, causing it to stop around her.

That would make things a bit easier. Elsa then began to trot through the woods, hunting for her sister. She had a rough idea of the places Anna could have gone. There was a strong suspicion that she had gone to the Troll valley, but Elsa knew Anna would have probably taken Kristoff with her.

No, Anna had apparently gone somewhere alone, somewhere she needed to be, it seemed. Elsa's thoughts were filled with theories of where Anna could have gone and how it might have led to what was wrong with her. Her thoughts were also filled with guilt.

Guilt over the fact that this was somehow her fault. She wanted Anna and Kristoff to stay together, so maybe she should have tried encouraging their love a little more. A few planned dinners, invites to a few parties, it was all in her influence.

But then that would have gone against the promise Elsa had made to Anna, to let her live her life how she wanted. Elsa wanted Anna to have the life she wanted, not the life she was supposed to have, being a princess and all.

So far, Elsa's search turned up nothing. There wasn't even a hint that Anna was somewhere in those woods. Elsa started to give up at that point. Perhaps she should have gone back and alerted the royal guards to find Anna instead.

No, this was her duty, her responsibility. She had to see this through to the end. So on she went, riding on her ice mare through the trees and rocky paths of the outskirts of Arendelle. Eventually, though, Elsa finally discovered a clue.

While riding on a path near the coast, Elsa could softly hear a voice through the trees. Soft, feminine, almost adorable to the sound. It was Anna, Elsa had found her. But, Elsa then realised the significance of where she was. Anna is here?

Getting off her horse and melting it, Elsa started to make her way through the trees, finding herself in a clearing, a place she never thought she'd see anytime soon.

Elsa found herself on a rocky outcrop looking over the ocean, whereby the edge of the cliff, stood two large stones, each one marked with the crest of Arendelle's royal family. This was the site where their parents were buried, after their bodies were recovered from the ocean the night they drowned.

In front of the stones, Elsa could see Anna, in her winter dress, kneeling before the stones, confessing the truth to the spirits of her parents. Hiding behind a rock, Elsa listened in on what Anna was saying, knowing that Anna needed to be here.

"I've been so confused about myself," Anna spoke. "I thought after Elsa and I got back to being friends everything would be happy. I had a new life, I had a good boyfriend, I had my best friend back. But I wasn't happy. You might think this is me being young, but I've thought about it a lot."

She sighed, taking a deep breath. "I know that this seems strange, but lately I've felt like because I'm with Kristoff, I'm missing out on something, something I've secretly wanted for so long. I... I want to be with Elsa. Not just as a friend, I want to love her, cherish her, I want to be her lover. I know this is a sin and I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be joining you in heaven if I go through with this, but I don't care. I love my sister more than anyone else in the world."

Just then, Anna heard the sound of footsteps approaching her. She turned around, seeing a completely awestruck and crying Elsa standing behind her. The blonde looked so happy to see her, and her cheeks were glowing bright red.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, a little nervous. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I got worried so I followed you out here," Elsa replied. "D-Did you mean what you said there? About being in love with me? Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

Anna sighed, nodding. "Yes... I thought you'd hate me if I said anything, so I kept it to myself. I didn't want you to find out this way... I'm so sorry, Elsa."

"I'm not upset," Elsa replied, wiping tears from her eyes. "I've never been so happy in all my life. I do want to make you happy Anna. I'll be good to you, I promise."

Her heart soaring, Anna walked over to Elsa, holding her. "Then Elsa... may I love you more than as a sister?" she asked politely.

"You may," Elsa replied, before Anna suddenly leaned in close, kissing Elsa on the lips passionately. Elsa's eyes widened, but soon closed as she held Anna in her arms, letting the princess kiss her. This was okay, Elsa thought. She continued to kiss back, wrapping her arms around Anna.

While Elsa had been worried for her sister, now she was happy for her, happy for her to have finally found her true love, and Elsa would always be at Anna's side. She truly loved her as well.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And here is the last of the Elsanna one-shots for this fic bomb :3 Now, I'll be off to finish up Runaway!


End file.
